


X6 is Gr8

by Hawkscape



Series: Redtail Tales [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X6-88 has a tendency to call Redtail Sir and it's really starting to bother them. When they finally bring it up, they learn something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X6 is Gr8

It was a week or so into the companionship between the synth known as X6-88 and Redtail before they couldn't take it anymore. They had thought that having X6 call them Sir all the time wouldn't bother them so much. They were able to brush it off when random shopkeepers or people they'd never meet again used Sir or Ma’am, but with someone as close to them as one of their companions, it just didn't feel right. It dug at them every time X6 addressed them. They finally snapped during one trip across the commonwealth. 

“The settlement you wish to help should be just over that ridge…” 

Don't say it 

“...Sir.” 

Red suddenly stopped and turned sharply to their companion. “DON’T-” The robot didn't seem phased, but his eyebrow appeared to twitch slightly in surprise. They took a breath before continuing less harshly. “Don’t call me Sir.” 

X6 countered. “It would be unprofessional to call you anything else, Sir.” 

It was the cowboys turn for their eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. Was he deliberately messing with them?” They flashed their teeth slightly. “I’m not a Sir!” 

The synth's mechanics seemed to tick for a moment of silence before he responded. “Excuse me Ma’am, I must have made an error in my initial assessment.” He looked genuinely sorry in his own stoneish way. Red wondered if it was actually shame in being wrong rather then in offending them. They nevertheless groaned in frustration. 

“No! I’m not a Sir or a Ma’am!” They threw their hands down in frustration and grimaced at the synth while he took in this new information. 

He nodded, seeming to decide something. “Affirmative, Misc.” They were about to yell at him again for calling them Miss, before realizing that was not what he had said. 

Their anger cooled into confusion as they cocked their head. “What? Misk?” 

X6 nodded stiffly. “Since you are neither a Sir or Ma’am, it seems probable you are a Misc. It is a term used to describe individuals not of either of the two dominant genders. It stands for ‘miscella-’” 

He was cut off by Red holding by their hand. “I know what Misc stands for, I just never heard it used that way before.” 

X6 waited for a moment before continuing. “Is it acceptable?” 

Red was taken aback for a second as they stood up straighter and adjusted their pack. It didn't really bother them. “Yah, sure.” X6 nodded again and they continued on to the settlement for a few paces before Red spoke up again. “You could just call me Red, you know.” 

X6 responded without pause. “Negative. It would be unprofessional.” 

Red knew they shouldn’t press their luck and shrugged while mumbling into the scarf around their neck. “Can handle the entire English dictionary, but first names are just too much.” 

If the synth picked up their speech with his augmented hearing, he didn't give any sign, and Red currently didn't see there mouth twitch upwards for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
